Super Smash Sidestories
by Icee The Hedgehog
Summary: Basically a huge group of sidestories that couldn't fit into my main series, all in one place to help clear confusion, or for new readers who don't wish to read the main series to enjoy! Updated regularly. Eventual touches of Mega Man/Wii Fit Trainer in later chapters.
1. The Unexpected Tasks

_**Hello, everyone and welcome to a new story written by yours truly, Icee The Hedgehog! **_

_**Well, as I have been working on my Sonic and Mega Man series, I noticed that there are some things that probably don't make sense in it and that are difficult to tie together in the main stories (which are The Worries of A New Brawl Tourney, The Three Warriors, and Whisked Away) so I have created this story to hopefully clear some of those holes and give readers a better sense of the order of events, as well as provide them with some side events that happened in between stories and some side events going on with the other Smashers as well.  
**_

_**I decided to start this around Thanksgiving time, since it is Thanksgiving today, and continue it on through the holidays and the rest of the year. This story will skip around alot, as it skips over the events of the main stories since these are all just sidestories. This story starts after The Three Warriors and continues up until the events of Whisked Away, (which is being rewritten) Although reading the main series will help with your understanding, you don't have to to understand this story, so new readers, no worries!  
**_

_**Anyway, enough blabbing. Enjoy the story and read/review.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters. They belong to their proper companies. This story is written purely for your enjoyment and mine.**_

* * *

**Chapter One: The Unexpected Tasks**

"Good Morning all Smashers!" Master Hand's booming voice booms across the Smash Mansion's intercom, filling the Smash Mansion with the loud sounds of his voice. Not something that I like hearing at 6:30AM, but after hearing this same ritual happen every day since June, I'm used to it. In fact, some days I sleep right on through it, but unfortunately, today isn't one of those days. I rub my eyes as Master Hand begins today's announcements. "Today is November 27th, 2013, and here are your daily announcements: First of all, Thanksgiving is tomorrow!"

Immediately after he said that, the sound of a turkey gobbling blares on the intercom, giving me an earsplitting headache. I pull my pillow over my head in annoyance.

_Seriously, Master Hand? You just had to put that there at 6:30AM just to annoy us, right?_

I look over at my roommate, Sonic, and he rolls over in his bed, mumbling something. It's hard to believe that just a few months ago, we were bitter enemies. I swear, we hated each other's guts! Well, for the record, it wasn't me who started it. It was him and his worry-wart, egotistical side that started it all. He got mad because he thought that he was going to replaced by me for Smash Bros 4, and proceeded to treat me like dirt, which wasn't a good idea being that I was still snippy from dealing with the destruction of my universe. We argued 24/7, I sunk into a depression, and it was overall chaos til after July 4th. We made up in the end, and have become very good friends over the past few months, but I will always partially feel that Sonic is egotistical and a worry-wart, because even more, he's in Smash Bros 4 anyway so all of it was for no reason. I sigh to myself as the sound effect from the intercom fades away.

"Anyway, so that means that everyone's family and friends from their worlds are going to be coming in tonight at 6!" Master Hand continues his announcements. "Which means that we have 11 hours and a half to get this Mansion cleaned up, decorated, and the shopping done! In turn, everyone has been given a task to do. They are all posted on the bulletin, and before anybody asks, _NO YOU MAY NOT CHANGE TASKS SO DON'T BOTHER CSOMING INTO MY OFFICE AND ASKING! _After these announcements have concluded, everyone is to eat breakfast, find out what tasks they have and start on them. Brawls are cancelled today so that we can do our tasks. Thank you and have a Smashing Fun Day!"

The intercom clicks off and I pull my blanket over myself, not ready to get out of bed yet. However, I don't get any time to wake up, as my blanket is suddenly lifted off of me by Sonic, who seems to always awaken as soon as Master Hand finishes his announcements. And when he wakes up and I'm not up, he'll immediately start bugging me until I snap at him or wake up.

"You heard the Hand." Sonic says. "Get up, you lazy bucket of bolts! We have stuff to do! Not my fault you chose to stay up til 3AM on the Project X Zone game last night!"

"I couldn't fall asleep." I say, sounding a little grumpy because I'm not completely awake yet. "That was the _only _reason I was playing that game last night. That and I wanted to finish Chapter 29 before going to bed but the 3DS shut off so now I have to start the whole chapter over later!"

"Suuuure." Sonic says with a smirk. "I know the real reason why - you're addicted to that game and couldn't put the thing down. But seriously, I should have been in that game. Would have made things a lot more interesting. I mean if they can put X and Zero in they should have put - "

"Alright, enough about the Project X Zone situation, because I've heard it a million times about you not being in it! I wasn't in the thing either, but I'm not ranting about it!" I snap, wanting Sonic to get out of my face and quit going on to me about the games I choose to play when it's not even 7 o'clock in the morning yet. Unwritten rule of the Smash Mansion - leave me alone until I have eaten breakfast, or else I'm going to be grumpy. Sonic has yet to figure that out, however, so thus, he usually is the one getting me screaming at him in the mornings. Sometimes I remember and apologize, but other times, I forget anything I said by noon.

"Okay okay, Mr. Grumpy." Sonic mumbles, leaving the room in a hurry. "I'll just leave you be then."

Sonic closes the door, leaving me to motivate in peace. My pet dog, Rush jumps on my bed and starts barking for me to wake up. I shoo him off of the bed and sit up, then head off to clean up and get dressed. Fifteen minutes later, I am shuffling down the hallway and into the mob of tired Smash Bros headed for the breakfast table. Almost all of them are half-asleep, groaning and moaning, stretching with their hairs unbrushed, clothes a thrown together mess, and some even still in their pajamas.

Mornings around here are probably the least hectic times, since everyone is half-asleep and wandering aimlessly towards the breakfast table. Unless bothered, nobody really bothers talking, since everyone's still got sleepy-dust in their eyes. Well, everyone except Sonic, R.O.B., Fox, and Falco. Those guys can wake up and immediately be awake and ready to start the day without the extra wake up time. Unfortunately for them, they also get a lot of grouches growling at them for wanting to talk first thing in the morning, but as long as they are quiet, the morning is overall quiet until everyone gets breakfast in them. Then it goes back to typical Mansion chaos as usual.

I stand in the breakfast line which is moving ever so slowly as people grab their breakfasts. When it's my turn, I grab a tray, nearly knocking the entire pile over, and grab my breakfast. Breakfast today is pancakes and sausage, a muffin, fresh fruit and whatever drink we want to have from the drinks selection. After grabbing all of my food items, I put my tray at my usual table and head towards the drink selection to get something to drink. Since it's fall, Master Hand put apple cider in the drink machines. Being that I love the stuff, I grab some like I do every morning ever since it was set out and probably will continue to do until December, when Master Hand replaces it with something else. I grab a cup and pull the handle, nearly filling the cup to the point it overflows. It probably would have overflowed had Peach not stopped it when the cider was inches away from the rim of the cup. I mumble a thank you to her and sit back down at my table.

No sooner do I start eating, Sonic, Olimar, and R.O.B. all plop their butts around me. I give them a nod, showing them that I at least recognize them, and continue eating my food, trying to tune out the sound of the Christmas music from the cafeteria radio. Yes, I love Christmas music, but it grows to be annoying when it's been playing ever since _Halloween _ended every time we sit down to a meal. Seriously, it's really annoying now, especially if they start playing "Jingle Bells" or "Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree". If I hear either of those songs again before December I am am going to bust our radio intercom.

"So, you check out your tasks yet?" Sonic asks after a few minutes.

I shake my head, but I don't say anything, still not fully awake yet. Apparently Sonic doesn't take the hint as usual, and continues babbling.

"Well, I did it for you and you're stuck on shopping duty with Peach, Zelda, and Samus, and then you help them with the turkey." Sonic continues on. He smirks. "...Sucks to be you. Well, at least you're not stuck shoveling the 4 inches of snow that fell last night like I am"

"Who's the hairbrain that thought of those task orders?" I mumble to myself. "And wait a minute! It snowed before Thanksgiving?"

"Yep, sure did." R.O.B. hops into the convo. "It poured down snow last night."

"And you know those lazy Smashville plows didn't plow our streets!" Sonic says. "So it's my job to do it for them since they're lazy - "

"Great!" I shout as I get up to toss my trash. "And you know Peach's driving skills are a mess in the snow! And she's who's going to drive us to the store for shopping because she's the only one who has a car here!"

"Oh, how it sucks to be you." Sonic says with a smirk, only to be greeted with a lovely smack in the face, courtesy of R.O.B.

I rise from my seat, my breakfast now finished. I'm pretty much fully awake and angry at the fact I have to deal with Peach's crazy driving because she doesn't know what to do with herself when driving in snow (It rarely snows in the Mushroom Kingdom, or so I hear, so anybody from there won't know what to do when it comes to driving in it). I toss my trash and head to my room to prepare for our shopping journey, since I know that Peach will want us to go as soon as she finishes eating.

I go to my room and prepare to go, grabbing my winter clothes consisting of gloves, scarf, and a warm winter coat. Now completely ready to go, I decide that I will get on my SmashBook account. It's something I haven't checked in awhile (and rarely do) but also something that I can just X out as soon as Peach declares she's ready to go shopping, which literally is spur of the moment.

No sooner can I open it up, however, I hear Peach's voice scream through the hall.

"Mega Man, we're waiting on you! Are you ready yet?"

"Yes, Princess Peach!" I shout, getting up. It's a habit of mine to always call everyone who's a princess in their world by "Princess", even though both Peach and Zelda have both said it's not needed. It's just my sense of respect, I guess.

I rush down the hall and to the lobby where Peach, Zelda, and Samus are standing, all ready to go shopping.

_Here goes nothing... _


	2. The Unexpected Guest

**Chapter Two: The Unexpected Guest**

When we arrive back from our shopping trip, I couldn't be any more happy. To say the least, it was my worst shopping trip ever! First of all, we nearly got into an accident on the way to Smash Mart because Peach was speeding per usual, and slid on some ice, spinning us around in a complete circle and almost causing us to hit a pedestrian. (Thank goodness we weren't on a major street, or we all would have been dead) Once we got to the store, nothing got better. Peach and Zelda kept ranting about the crowd and about how people shouldn't do their Thanksgiving shopping last minute, Peach hit someone in the behind with her cart, Samus about lost her temper on some mouthy customer, Zelda yelled because people were taking forever to direct us in the direction of the packaged salads, and after all of this, Peach had enough and told me to finish the shopping and that she and the others were in the car. How fair was _that?_!? However, being the anti-fighter I am, I just pushed it all aside, finished the shopping, and returned to the car without a word.

I fling open the door to the Mansion to reveal a mad house. Wii Fit Trainer is hollering at Sonic as he's trying to dust.

"I said that TV is not dusted!" she booms, pointing at the flatscreen TV, which is on, as Toon Link and Olimar are trying to play the Wii U, playing Nintendoland. Currently, they're playing the ninja game, and Toon Link is yelling at Wii Fit Trainer to get out of the way of his boss battle.

"Hold on, Trainer!" yells Sonic. "Let me finish the stereo and then I'll redo the TV for the 11th time!"

"No, TV now!" Wii Fit Trainer yells, standing in front of it.

"Come on!' Toon Link yells, the Wii U gamepad in hand. "I'm trying to do this boss battle, so move your butt please!"

I peek in the room at that moment, and Wii Fit Trainer immediately turns to me. "Well hello there, Rock! I see you finally came back from shopping!"  
"How was it?" Sonic asks from his spot dusting the TV, ignoring Toon Link, who looks royally ticked by this point because his boss battle is being interrupted.

I don't answer, as I notice Peach and Zelda standing by the door, looking annoyed because I'm holding them up. Instead, I place the bag of groceries in the kitchen and prepare to start this turkey cooking. You see, we pretty much have two Thanksgiving dinners. Apparently, we make one large dinner for everyone coming in from the various universes to have, since they deserve it, and they are all usually hungry after traveling all the way to the Mansion from wherever they came from. Then of course, we have another, larger dinner on the actual holiday. I don't get why Peach wants to go through the effort of cooking that much food, but I suppose it's more power to her. She loves to cook anyway, so she doesn't mind doing all the extra work. Unfortunately, I'm stuck helping her with this turkey, and I'm not looking forward to it at all.

"Alright!" Peach says, clapping her hands as she enters the room, followed by Zelda and Samus. "Let's get this turkey cooking! Everyone's going to be here in four hours! So everyone, roll up your sleeves and let's get this turkey seasoned!"  
_Let's do this..._

* * *

About an hour later, the turkey is in the oven and I am let out of the kitchen, finally. I pledge to never ever help Peach with cooking again after that experience. I mean never. If she wasn't ranting about the amount of rosemary that I was accidentally spilling on the countertop, she was ranting about how I wasn't rubbing it on properly. I'd finally had enough and threw the entire jar of rosemary on the ground, which resulted in Zelda yelling because of the mess. I left it there and just continued adding the other spices, not caring about the yelling from all of the ladies. Needless to say, I've had enough of them for one day.

I head back into the living room to find Sonic, Toon Link, Olimar, and Wii Fit Trainer in there, done with their tasks and playing Nintendoland on the Wii U. They're now playing the Octopus dance game, and Sonic is playing.

"You gonna talk to us now?" Wii Fit Trainer asks me over the game.

"I'm not exactly in the mood for talking." I state, crossing my arms as I look over towards the TV. "I'm never ever helping Peach cook anything again."

"Oh, I bet she ranted, didn't she?" Sonic speaks up as he's playing the game, "She does that every year. It's perfectly normal. Once the food's eaten and everyone likes it as usual, she'll be calmed down again."

"I don't care, it was wrong!" I shout. "I'm glad to be out of that kitchen!"

"Changing the subject." Wii Fit Trainer nearly interrupts. "Aren't you excited? Everyone's family and friends are coming over in a few hours! I can't wait to see my brother again!"

She's referring to the male Wii Fit Trainer. I don't know that much about him, as I've only seen him a couple times. Apparently the two of them are siblings. I just hope he isn't any worse than Wii Fit Trainer is when it comes to fitness, or else it's going to be a long holiday season for everyone involved.

"Well, I'm happy for you." I say after a bit, hiding my own sadness. You see, I'm probably the only one besides R.O.B. who won't have family from their world coming in. Everyone but us is going to have family and friends coming in for the holidays as tradition says. Even Mr. Game and Watch has family coming in from Flat Zone! It saddens me to know that. Well, R.O.B. lost his family years ago, so he's used to it and isn't really sad about it anymore, but unfortunately for me, this is my first year without a family for the holidays. I'm just not sure how I'm going to take it yet once everyone else's families come in. I don't think it's going to be taken very well and I probably will be emotional once the fact fully sets in tonight. I look away.

"Oh...I'm sorry, Rock, I forgot." Wii Fit Trainer says after a little while. "I forgot that you don't have your family anymore. By the way, what ever happened to them, anyway?"

"They're dead, Trainer." I say, still not facing her. "They've been dead for a few months now, thanks to that Primid attack on my world. Well, most of them anyway. I do know that Proto Man and Bass survived, but Bass is a butt hole as always and Proto Man is just the lost soul he always was. I doubt he's even alive right now."

Wii Fit Trainer sighs. Suddenly, she pulls me into a hug, causing me to gasp lightly in surprise.

"I'm so, so sorry." she says again.

I am tempted to pull away from her, but I don't. There's something about the hug that I enjoy. I feel strangely content in her arms, so I just stay there for a little while until she pulls away when the doorbell buzzes.

"Now who could that be?" Sonic asks, throwing down the Wii U gamepad since he'd gotten a game over anyway. Olimar picks the gamepad up to start playing. Meanwhile, Wii Fit Trainer and I just look at each other, a little embarrassed by what we did.

You see, little does Wii Fit Trainer know, I have a bit of feelings towards her. You know...more than friends feelings? However, I probably will never get the guts to tell her, just for fear that she won't agree and I'll be the one getting their butt busted on a workout routine. I look away from her - thank goodness I can't blush due to my synthetic skin. I look over at Sonic to see him opening up the front door. I gasp slightly at who I see at the door.


End file.
